


podfic [ “Sometimes I wonder if you missed me” ]

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Injury - mentioned, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: A part of Bruce is convinced if he makes sure that Jason is here, right before his eyes, he won’t disappear but if he even thinks to blink, he would lose him forever. Bruce knows this is irrational. Of course, he knows. But a lot of fears are irrational. That doesn’t make any of them less scary.OR: Jason got hurt and it shook Bruce
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	podfic [ “Sometimes I wonder if you missed me” ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Sometimes I wonder if you missed me”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639751) by [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby). 



> this is my second attempt?  
> I hope you all enjoy <3

**Listen:**

  
_(or click[here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820596267213783090/820658961660510279/Vocaroo_14_Mar_2021_18_51_26_GMT0500_1dA7xGP55Ykc.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [“Sometimes I wonder if you missed me”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639751)

**Author:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Reader:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Length:** 9 minutes 17 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820596267213783090/820658961660510279/Vocaroo_14_Mar_2021_18_51_26_GMT0500_1dA7xGP55Ykc.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Very Welcome!!!


End file.
